All is Fair in Love War and Highschool
by gleeksinlove
Summary: Rachel is dating Finn Puck is in love with Rachel Quinn may have a crush on Finn and everyone is the best of friends...
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Yes Finn is her boyfriend but don't worry Puck still plays a big part and will show up a lot. Quinn does not hate Rachel they are best friends and no baby gate, all of glee are friends so there's no drama there either.

Chapter 1:

Rachel's life was as close as you could get to perfect. For one she had an amazing boyfriend Finn who she loved very much, and a best friend Noah who to everyone else was known as Puck she was the only one who got away with calling him Noah. They were very close and she told him everything, even so a girl sometimes needs a girl's point of view so that's where Quinn came in. As for fashion and gossip she turned to her friends Kurt and Mercedes. And lastly if she ever needed anyone for double dates with Finn she would always be able to call Artie and Tina. They were almost as cute as her and Finn, okay so maybe they were equal. She couldn't believe how amazing her life had turned out and how lucky she was. She woke up to do her daily exercise, she had to keep her as Finn put it "amazing figure." She got out of the shower and got a few text on her phone:

Finn: **Hey Beautiful I thought I could pick you up today, you are probably exercising so just text me when you can. Love you. **She loved how well she knew him and how he was able to tell what she was just doing.

Noah/Puck: **Rach, I am waiting for you to finish your workout so we can have our daily morning talk so call me soon :) **She and Noah had always talked in the mornings it had became a routine in the 6th grade. They would talk about random topics, t.v shows anything really.

The last one was from Quinn: **Hey girlie want are you wearing? I have to wear my cheer uniform eh, but lucky for you you actually get to choose. **She thought for a minute and decided on a pair of really skinny jeans, a black ruffly shirt, knee-high black boots, and Finn's old letterman jacket. She put her hair in soft curls and simple classic makeup ending with red lipstick. She then snapped a picture and sent it to Quinn something they always did. She quickly got a response: **So cute! I wish I had a cute football player boyfriend so I could wear his adorable letterman jacket. **

Next Rachel texted Finn and told him she would love and ride, and he would love her outfit and that she loved him. She was about to call Puck when she heard a honk she grabbed her books and ran down stairs. She walked up to the car where see saw Noah in the front. She flashed him a smile and Finn walked up to her.

"Hey gorgeous." He said then leaned in for a quick kiss, Puck just looked forward and looked as if the blood was drained from his body. "I really love the outfit it's amazing, especially the jacket." Finn stated

"Well thank you it belongs to the hottest guy I know." She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Don't lie to him Berry we all know I'm the hottest guy you know." Puck said trying to make the mushy couple stuff stop. The truth is Puck really didn't mind the couple stuff it was who was doing it, Rachel the girl he had know since diapers because of going to the same temple and his best guy friend since grade school. The truth was that he had loved Rachel since he find out girls didn't have cooties, once she started dating Finn he just couldn't handle it so he got a rep as a "man whore." The truth why he never cared about any of them is because none of them were Rachel.

"Aw don't worry Noah I love you too." She said planting a kiss on his cheek. He really wished she meant it the way he loved her, but he knew that wasn't going to happen.

Rachel climbed in the back and they went on there way to puck up Quinn before heading to school. "I will go get her." When she returned she had her arm looped through Quinn's.

"Well hello boys." Quinn said when she climbed in the car.

"Nice outfit." Puck sneered.

"Oh bite me." Quinn snapped back.

"It's cute, plus dude she is cheering for our sad excuse of a football team." Finn said doing that thing where he was nice to everyone.

"I will be there just in the stands." Rachel said smiling.

"Well I was just kidding so I guess I'm sorry Fabray." Puck said, Quinn noticed that whenever Rachel said something Puck would turn into a completely different person.

"Whatever." Quinn said flipping her hair.

When everyone arrived at school they caught up with the rest of the gang and Kurt brought everyone their usual coffee, he started passing along the people's coffee's.

"Kurt you are a god, I would not of been able to get through first without this." Rachel said hugging him.

"We all need pick me ups to survive school." He said hugging her back, everyone else thanked Kurt for his generosity.

"So Senor Noah ready for Spanish?" Rachel asked linking her arm through his, she gave Finn a quick kiss and then they started walking. Puck never wanted to let go of Rachel but he knew she belonged to someone else who just happened to be his best friend, great...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Oh my goodness, your guys reviews were amazing! It inspired to continue, and reviews are my very favorite things to read because it shows if you like it so please continue. By the way I I hope you love the chapter but I won't know unless you tell me (:

Chapter 2: School Day Daze

Puck tried to focus on Mr. Shue's lecture on the importance of the difference of the words el, ella, and ellos but the images of Rachel in Finn's arms kept flooding his mind. He kept bringing himself down thinking why he wasn't good enough. He can remember the day they told them the weren't just friends anymore. Finn and Rachel walked in smiling and holding hands she couldn't stop giggling, he couldn't remember a time she looked that happy. So you see why he kept his mouth shut he couldn't ruin something that had made her that happy right?

"Puck. You okay want to visit the nurse?" Mr. Shue said making his thoughts of unhappiness and self doubt.

"No I'm fine, just tired." He stuttered.

"Okay then, anyway moving on ellos means they as in more then one person." Mr. Shue continued with the lesson. Rachel looked over her shoulder to Puck and mouthed "you okay Noah?" He nodded slowly not sure if he really meant it.

Quinn was busy in English reading when Finn turned around and started a brief conversation with her.

"Okay so who is this Macbreth guy?" Finn asked looking very confused.

"Macbeth." Quinn said giggling at his cute mistake.

"Oh right okay so he is the king?" He asked her trying really hard to concentrate."

"Well see he was trying to be king, so badly that he and his wife ended up killing the king who was king before them." Quinn said trying to use small words so he wouldn't get confused again.

"Oh got it thanks Quinn." Finn said smiling, she felt her heart beat a second faster when he did. She didn't know why but lately all she could do was think how nice and cute he was. He was her best friends boyfriend she really shouldn't be doing that, and she would never hurt Rachel. She just wished he didn't have to be so adorable and making it impossible for her not to like him.

When the bell rang the whole group meet up to go and get lunch and gossip about the day and how it was going. Rachel had brought her usually healthy salad mix and a lemonade, Noah had a cheeseburger with a coke, Kurt had the same salad with a green tea, Mercedes had a burger with a side of fries, Tina and Artie shared a couple slices of pizza.

"So how is everyone's day?" Kurt asked.

"Good, I mean I am wanting it to be over so we can go to the game." Rachel said as Finn wrapped his arm around her and gave her a quick peck. Both Puck and Quinn quickly looked down at their food.

"Yeah I mean Sue is going insane if we don't get are cheers completely perfect." Quinn said trying to get the image of Finn kissing Rachel out of her head.

"Well I'm sure it will be great." Finn said smiling sweetly, making Quinn blush.

"Yeah and I'll be there to see it, and be there to cheer my Finn on." Puck's smiled faded as soon as he heard my Finn everything else just seemed to go quiet. Quinn didn't enjoy hearing the my part much either.

"Well good luck at the big game today guys." Mercedes said looking at Puck and Finn.

"Thanks." Puck grunted and Finn smiled.

Puck felt like it took forever for the Rachel and Finn couple mushy stuff, he knew that if the bell didn't ring when it did he wouldn't be able to handle it. Once he heard the bell and saw Rachel leaning in he got up quickly and walked to his locker. He turned to see Quinn rushing out of there and wonder what was bothering her. Well whatever he has to hurry and get ready for the game. Puck was getting his pads on when Finn walked up to him and starting getting ready next to Puck.

"Hey." Finn said trying to start a conversation.

"Hey" Puck asked lately things had got awkward you know with the whole Puck secretly wanting to be Rachel. He just didn't know what to say know without saying something like "Rachel is so amazing, I wish she was mine."

"So excited for the game?" Finn asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah I you know, I do." Puck said luckily for Puck their coach came in to tell them to hurry and get ready for the game. "I'm going to go I'm ready and all." He said before exiting leaving Finn wondering if he pissed his friend off.

They got out to the field to see Rachel sitting on the bleachers cuddled up in a blanket with her hair blowing in the wind. Puck stopped to smile how beautiful she looked and Finn stopped and waved. She waved a both and then grabbed the blanket closer. Before going to the game Finn stopped and waved at Quinn before running out. She smiled back which quickly faded. The same thought went through Quinn and Puck's head "Falling for your best friends love of their life was the worst thing ever."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Adding POV's, for less confusion. Rate, Review,Add (:

Chapter 3:

Puck's POV: Games

They lost another football team, they had to be the worst football team ever. He was getting a little frustrated with the constant losing. He was about to lose it when he felt a small body frame curve behind him. He turned to see Rachel smiling brightly up at him, and suddenly all anger left his body.

"Hey, you did great." She smiled assuring him.

"No we lost again." He said weakly.

"I said you did great." She said with a wink, she could always make him smile no matter how awful his mood was.

Suddenly Finn walked up to them and grabbed Rachel and spun her around landing her with a quick kiss. Puck could literally feel his good mood slipping at record speed, all he needed was one look at them and Bam instant bad mood. He heard Rachel's famous laugh which forced him out of his self pity thoughts.

"So listen I was thinking even though we lost we should all go for pizza or something maybe invite everyone." Finn said looking at Rachel but implying it to Puck as well. \

"That sounds perfect." She said wrapping her hands around Finn's neck again, Puck looked like he was going to be sick.

"Yeah, sounds good." Puck said he needed this conversation to be over.

"Great, I'll go over and tell Quinn." Finn said turning.

Quinn's POV:

Quinn was standing there as Sue went on and on about how she had to change this and that, and take a lead. Quinn needed to mentally tell herself not to roll her eyes and how insanely strict her coach was.

"So Quinn do you understand what I'm saying or should I re-explain." Sue said tapping her foot in a sign of annoyance.

"Well hello Sue." They both turned to see Finn standing there with a big dopey grin, coach Sue had always had a weakness for Finn and Puck. It got Quinn away with a lot by knowing them both.

"Finn, it's nice to see you, what do I owe this meeting?" She said suddenly turning into a totally different, sweet even person.

"Well actually I was wondering if I could borrow Quinn." He said keeping his adorable act up.

"Yes, I was just finished with her." Sue said smiling at Finn before turning to walk away.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Quinn said smiling.

"Yeah no problem, um so we were thinking of going to get pizza and maybe stop at the arcade you in?" He asked raising his eyebrows, one of Quinn's weakness.

"Yeah, that actually sounds pretty amazing." She said smiling. "I just want to change first." She said looking at her Cheerios uniform.

"Oh of course, but I'm sure anything will look good" He said to her, ideas kept popping in her head was he flirting with her she almost immediately dismissed the thoughts, he was Rachel's boyfriend of course he wasn't.

"So I guess we will pick you around seven?" He asked her.

"Perfect." She said, it would be so much easier if she didn't have butterflies every time he smiled at her.

Finn's POV:

Finn was buttoning the white button up shirt Rachel had given him last year, he looked at the sleeve where she sewed in a gold star. She told him that he should always remember to he was a star, he smiled remember how insane but cute that was. He looked over at his best friend who was pulling his letterman jacket on.

"So you excited for tonight?" Finn asked Puck.

"Yeah it should be fun." He said dryly.

"Quinn's coming, you know maybe you two could get to know each other better." Finn said trying to convey something.

"She's not my type dude." Puck stated, not mentioning his type was Rachel.

"What, why cause she's not some bimbo that will sleep with you right away?" Finn said defensively.

"No I just don't see her in that way, why are you freaking out on me?" Puck asked.

"I'm not. Whatever, we should go." He said a little bitter.

"Fine." Puck said grabbing his keys.

Rachel's POV:

Rachel was straightening her hair for finishing touches, and added a little bit of make up, knowing she had a good three minutes before the guys would pick her up. They were picking Quinn up who didn't live to far. The rest of the gang said the would meet up with them later, so they planned on eating after the arcade. She looked at the clock at the perfect time to here Puck's honk. She grabbed her purse before walking down to the car.

"Hey." Rachel said sliding in to the back seat.

"Hello beautiful." Finn said leaning in for a quick kiss.

They all arrived to the arcade to it pretty much empty with one or two people but mostly workers.

"Yes. I love when it's empty." Rachel said running in.

"Why so no one can see you get your ass beat at dance dance revolution." Puck said running behind her.

"Noah, you know you can't beat me." She said smirking.

"We will see." He said dragging her to the machine.

Quinn's POV:

"So they're off, feel like a round of air hockey?" She asked Finn.

"Yes, but beware I'm really good." He said in more of a cute then cocky way.

"You've obviously never played against me." She said smirking.

Puck's POV:

He really couldn't believe how good Rachel was at this game, she made it look very simple but he really couldn't get over how adorable she looked laughing and trying to push him to distract him.

"Cheater!" He laughed while pushing her very lightly.

"I am not, you are!" She said laughing, she pushed him again but lost her footing this time and fell over onto him.

"Woah, easy there." Puck said laughing, he would never admit this but he loved the way her small frame felt on top of his big one.

"Oh my gosh Noah I'm so sorry." She said pushing herself up.

"It's okay Rach, really I'm tough." He said lifting his guns.

"Wow Noah." She said pushing him lightly again.

"Again with the abuse Berry." He said laughing and pulling her into a hug.

"I would never purposely hurt you Noah." She said hugging him back.

"I know." He never wanted to let her go.

Finn's POV:

"Yes, yes, NO!" Finn yelled.

"That's game." Quinn said jumping up and down.

"Impressive, Fabray." He said bowing.

"Why thank you kind sir." She said laughing and bowing along with him.

"So tell me something I don't know about you." Finn said standing again.

"There's not that much you don't know." She said honestly there was only one thing which she was determined to get rid of.

"Oh come on tell me." He said giving her that adorable eyebrow thing.

"Well, um I hate birds." She said laughing to cover her nerves.

"Birds?" He said laughing.

"Shut up they are scary and, and mean." She said nudging his shoulder.

"Fine, whatever you say." He smiled at her.

"Good." She smiled back, being determined to what ever these knots in her stomach go away.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-Rate, Review,Add (:

Chapter 3: Flashbacks, Funny Girl, and Studying

Quinn's POV:

Finn was trying really hard to focus on the chapter, but listen to Matt read out loud and try and understand what was going on in the story was getting really hard for him. When he looked down at his book he noticed that the chapter was finished and he hadn't understood a thing. His panic worsen when his english teacher Ms. Castles told the class the would have a test on Monday. He turned to Quinn who was writing down some notes on the chapter, just then a thought popped in his head.

"Hey Quinn can I ask you a favor?" He said raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah sure, what's up Finn?" She said smiling.

"Well I'm totally lost, and seeing how you're not, could you maybe help me by studying tonight?" He said a little embarrassed that he had to admit he was lost.

Quinn thought for a second, for one she was really trying to avoid him until whatever these feelings were went away. But in another she couldn't let him fail right?

"Oh course I'll help you Finn." She said smiling.

"Yes, you're awesome!" He said grinning brightly.

Her heart literally missed a couple beats at the sound of those words, she made herself stop and put her books away to stop him from seeing her blush. When she sat back up Finn was on his phone texting someone, instantly she thought of Rachel. Would she be mad about there study date, not date more like hangout.

"So who was that?" Quinn asked nonchalantly.

"Rachel, she wanted to go out tonight but I told her I was studying." He responded.

"Oh, well I don't want to ruin your plans." She said a little shaky.

"You're not, I asked you remember." He said putting his phone in his bag, "So see you tonight around seven?" He asked.

"Perfect." Quinn said but really she was freaking out a little, okay a lot.

Rachel's POV:

Rachel was walking in the hall when she saw something catch her eye, it was a flyer. She grabbed it and read it more closely. It said tonight there was a showing of "Funny Girl" in the park. "Funny Girl" had many things Rachel loved for one she it featured the greatly talented Barbara Streisand as the star. And for another it had amazing musical numbers, which since she had seen many times before she could sign along. Lastly she loved that this movie was playing at a park, she had always wanted to do. She quickly texted Finn asking if he wanted to go with her but he replied back saying he had to study. She was a little disappointed but turned around to see Puck at his locker.

"Want to make me a very happy person?" She asked him sweetly, and with a smile.

"This can't be good, what do you want?" He asked.

"Well you see they are playing Funny Girl in the park tonight and well Finn can't go and I don't want to go alone and I know you would't want to see me sad so please?" She said finally taking a breathe after finishing the last part of the sentence.

"Well you can't miss that, I mean Funny Girl is one of your favorite movies so you will probably sing along and I know you've always wanted to see a movie in the park." He said smiling.

"So you'll go?" She said excitedly.

"Yeah I can't make you sad now can I?" He said smiling.

"Oh my god Noah thank you thank." She said wrapping her arms around his neck for a tight hug.

"I'll pick you up at seven?" He asked her.

"Perfect." Meaning it completely.

Finn's POV:

Finn drove over to Quinn's House around 6:45, he had taken a quick shower and grabbed his books before heading over. Once he arrived to her house she answered the door in a faded grey zip up cheerio jacket and black yoga pants. As soon as she saw him she started to blush and looked down at her outfit.

"You are early." She said giving him a light shove.

"You look fine, but I can come back in 20 minutes if you'd like." He said laughing making it clear he thought the outfit was cute.

"No, you already saw me, come on in." She said opening the door more.

"Really, the outfit is cute." He said once he got inside.

"Yeah right, but thanks anyways." She said pulling the jacket down a little.

"I'm serious, I hate when people try to hard on what to wear." He said looking very sincerely.

"That makes sense Rachel never tried too hard on clothes, I mean not that she looked bad you know I mean." She said not waiting to bring her up and finding it really hard to shut up once she started.

"Breathe, I know what you mean." He said.

"Good, well anyway we should probably start, studying." She said trying to relax. She looked down at her outfit again she had another good 20 minutes of Friday chill where she would pig out in sweats and watch soaps.

"Yeah, probably I am really lost."

"Okay well you see Macbeth written by Shakespeare is about the struggles of power and how it can effect someone," Finn's phone went up in the middle of her sentence. "You can get that." She told him.

"No it's fine, let's just keep studying." Finn said ignoring the call and then turning it off completely.

"Okay so anyways." She continued.

Puck's POV:

Puck went to go over to pick Rachel up, he had packed two blankets just in case it got colder later, he packed a picnic basket with all they favorite movie snacks he of course knew all her favorites. Lastly he grabbed his football jacket that he knew she loved to wear and had on more then one occasion. He knocked on her door to see her have a sad look on her face.

"Rach, what happened." He said looking straight in her eyes to try and get any signs of a hint to what happened.

"Well Finn ignored my call and then he turned his phone off, what did I do? I'm I that awful of a person?" She said on the verge of tears.

"No you are not, you are one of the most amazing people I know and if Finn wants to go off and be a jackass then let him, we are going to go off and have fun." He said pulling her into a hug. "Now go get dress so we can go and enjoy a fun night, I might even have to sing along with you." He said lifting her chin so she was looking up at him.

Her smile came back but it was a small one, she nodded her head once and walked up stairs to change for the movie. Puck grabbed his phone and decide to leave Finn a little message just to made sure to know how big of a jerk he was being.

"Finn, are you seriously ignoring your girlfriends calls? What did she do, treat you too well? You better have a good reason for avoiding someone as amazing as Rachel, how dare you treat her like this. She deserves better then you avoiding her and you know it, grow some and tell her if there is a problem." He hung up the phone still mad at how someone as amazing as Rachel was getting treated like this, he wanted to punch Finn. Just then Rachel walked down wearing a black tight skirt and a white long sleeve and a pair of gladiator sandals.

"Wow, looks like someone is ready for fun." He said smiling.

"Yep, so ready for some fun." She linked her arm through his.

Quinn's POV:

"Are you starting to get it?" She asked Finn, hoping he was cause she didn't know how many different ways she could say the same things in a simpler ways.

"Yeah, actually you made it really simple thanks." He smiled at her which made the long process worth it.

"It really was nothing." She said, they caught each others gaze, "Um feel like a snack?" Quinn said jumping up.

"Yeah sure, thanks." He said taken out his phone.

He turned it on to see he had 3 missed calls from Rachel, and one from Puck. He realized ignoring her call and turning off his phone probably looked bad so he was about to call her back when he saw a message. He assumed it was from Rachel but surprisingly it was from Puck. Quinn walked back in with a bowl of pretzel's just as the message ended. Finn threw his phone table on the table and hit his fist down.

"Finn are you okay?" Quinn said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, you know what no!" He yelled.

"What happened?" She asked him kindly keeping her cool.

"I guess Rachel got mad and went to Puck and that just pisses me off." He said getting madder and madder the more he talked about it.

"It's okay Finn, maybe she just thought you were mad and needed someone to be there for her." She said rubbing his back gently.

"Yeah, you're right, thanks Quinn. So where did you learn to stay that calm?" He said smiling again which made her smile.

"My parents fight all the time, I have to calm my mom down all the so she wouldn't go and get drunk." She covered her mouth, "I've never told anyone that."

"It's okay I won't tell anyone, and thanks again." He said hugging her, she put her head on his chest and felt instantly safe again.

Rachel's POV:

Rachel left her phone at home not wanting any distractions, she just wanted to have fun. Puck and her arrived early but people were still crowded around the giant movie screen.

"Oh no it's so crowded." Rachel said a little sad.

"It's ok I have this." Puck grabbed all the stuff from his backseat.

"You put a lot of thought into making sure I have fun didn't you?" Rachel said smiling.

"Oh course, now follow me." He said starting to walk, she followed close behind.

They reached a small area that was mostly taken up by a tree with a low branch with a swing on it. It had a area perfect for a blanket and was on a hill so the movie was easily seen through the crowd of people. Rachel noticed a small sign that had the words RESERVED.

"Uh this is beautiful but it's reserved Noah." She said looking for the people who got to sit in what had to be the best spot.

"Well good thing _I_ reserved it then." Puck said starting to lay the blanket down.

"You did?" She looked up at him and gave him a huge hug almost knocking him down.

"Oh course I did, now sit." He told her.

"Do you remember the day we became friends." She asked him when he sat down next to her.

"Yeah it was fourth grade and that annoying chick wouldn't leave you alone." He said.

"And you came to my rescue, by having people say tori the whorie and so she stopped." She continued by laughing.

"Yeah well she was rude, she needed to know her place." Puck said getting Rachel a soda.

"And remember when our moms thought we should get married and make jewish babies in only 7th grade." She said laughing, and gratefully taking the drink. He laughed but secretly he hoped one day it would happen.

"Noah." She looked up at him.

"Yeah?" He looked in her eyes.

"Thanks for always being there." She said just as the beginning credits began to start rolling. "Yay it's starting!" She said turning to the screen. He kept looking at her wanting so badly for that moment to come back. He reached in his pocket for his phone, it was a text from Finn:

**I know you are with Rachel I need to talk to her so please have her call me.**

Puck looked down at his phone and back at Rachel then finally pressed DELETE, and then slid his phone back in his pocket.

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! hahaha I really loved this chapter and I hope you did too. There will be some serious stuff in the next chapter. With a big fight, containing two main characters can you guess who? (:


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-Rate, Review,Add (:

Chapter 5: The Big Fight

Quinn's POV:

Quinn sat back and watched Finn dial and redial Rachel and then Puck and then back to Rachel. These whole process had gone on for about ten minutes, and all Quinn could do was sit back and watch.

"Finn." She said quietly looking up at him, at first he didn't hear but when her saw her looking at him he put his phone down in defeat.

"I never meant to hurt her, I just wanted to focus and now we are fighting and I don't know how we got there." He said looking really upset.

"Maybe we could find her, did she say where she wanted to go tonight." She asked him.

"Well we could check her house, and well she said something about a movie in the park, so maybe she's there." He said hopeful.

"Okay let's go then." She said grabbing her keys.

Puck's POV:

Puck kept getting calls from Finn, he counted it was every 2 minutes. Puck didn't answer because he didn't want Finn ruining Rachel's good time, and as a added bonus he got to spend time with the old Rachel the one before she started dating Finn. When what felt like forever of calls finally ended, Puck turned back to the movie. When the scene where Barbara Streisand sings My Man came on, Puck turned to Rachel.

"Dance with me." He whispered in her ear, he stood up and reached his hand down to her. She nodded and grabbed for his hand. She was about to place him in the right the right formation but he surprisingly already knew. The began to dance slowly, their bodies moving perfectly together.

"How did I not know you could dance like this?" She said laughing, but keeping with the steady rhythm.

"Well we haven't had many opportunities to dance like this." He said smiling.

"Yes, but you didn't dance like this in eighth grade." She was recalling the time Puck and her went to their eighth grade dance together.

"Well my mom made my dance with her after to show me the right way to dance, and how not to step on peoples feet." He said laughing remembering stepping on her foot many times.

"Yeah come to think of it I might still have a bruise." She said moving in a little closer.

"Rachel." They both broke apart to see Finn looking very upset, and Quinn standing behind him.

"Finn?" She asked quietly although she already knew the answer.

"Look I know I ignored you call but I was studying I didn't mean to upset you, I would never hurt you, you know that, I called you a million times and I even called Puck's phone several times." He was stopped by Rachel.

"You called Noah?" She asked confused.

"Yes a bunch of times." Finn said putting his hands in his pocket.

"You were with Quinn this whole time?" Puck asked trying to get the heat off him for a second.

"I only was with her to study that's it, Quinn is just a friend." Finn said defensively. "And why didn't have Rachel call me like I asked?" Finn said putting all the heat back on Puck. Quinn went blank as she heard him say they were just friends.

"Is it true Noah?" Rachel asked looking confused and sad.

"Well I." He couldn't lie to her. "I just wanted you to have fun and he upset you so I just tried to make you feel better." He said only telling half of the truth.

"You should have told me." She looked at him on the verge of tears, a place he never wanted to put her.

Rachel looked back between Finn and Puck both had hurt her tonight and they both claimed it was an accident. But looking at them both she just couldn't handle it right now. She took off Puck's jacket and handed to him. Finn gave a small smile but she walked past him too.

"Quinn can you please give me a ride home?" She asked her.

"Yeah sure let's go Quinn." said grabbing her shoulders for a sign of support.

With that Rachel walked away leaving Finn and Puck confused and hurt. She needed to be alone and not have to do deal with the people who had hurt her tonight. Both boys watched as the girl they loved walked away.

A/N: Tell me what you think. I remember don't assume the worst just yet, something might surprise you. So if you liked it let me know and I will update probably every 2 to 3 days, so keep a look out. (:


	6. Chapter 6

A/N-Rate, Review,Add (:

Chapter 6: Late Night Visits

Rachel's POV:

After Quinn had dropped her off, Rachel walked up to her house slowly. She had a lot to think about, thoughts flooded her mind that she overreacted but she quickly shook them away. She unlocked the door to her house and noticed all the lights were off, she turned them on and noticed a note when she placed her keys down.

_Hey Rach, me and dad are going to be gone for the weekend. We are be back monday night at the latest. Give us a call if you need anything, moneys in the cookie jar. _

_-Love Daddy. _

She walked up stairs turned her t.v on and found a showing of the Notebook, she turned it down low but so she could still her it. She went into her closet and got out a football t-shirt Noah had given her when in hadn't fit him anymore. She then put her boxer shorts on and curled into bed. She looked at her phone and had seen in fact Finn had tried to call her. He tried to call her 12 times before he must of found her. She noticed Finn had called 2 times in the last 20 minutes and Noah had called once, and sent one text. It told her he would never hurt her and to call him if she felt like it. Rachel put her phone down and went back to the movie. She slowly fell began to fall asleep.

Puck's POV:

Puck knew when it came to Rachel there was no pushing her into doing something that she didn't want to do. He also knew that she wasn't one to call back when she was in her thinking faze. He knew her better then anyone, and he knew right now she would be needing a hug. He looked at the clock 10:05 flashed from the clock, he grabbed his jacket and on his way out his keys. Before long he would be at her door, making it impossible for her to stay mad.

Finn POV:

Finn drove home and thought about his situation, he had an amazing girlfriend who he is always one way or another seemed to hurt. Then there was Quinn he had a good friendship with her, and she never made him feel dumb. He turned on the radio hoping it would clear his thoughts. "Don't Stop Believing" come on, instantly images of Rachel flooded his mind. It was their first big number together in Glee, he quickly switched the channel "Say a Little Prayer" filled the speakers. He turned it off deciding music was too big of a distraction. He pulled up to his house and walked to his room, he looked at a nightstand a pictures of him and Rachel at the fair in the photo bucket. Next to it him and Rachel with his arms on her waist and Puck smiling next them. He looked at his phone no missed calls, he sat on his bed. Back to thinking.

Quinn's POV:

Quinn had a pretty rocky night, after all the craziness she sat in her car looking at her phone waiting for a call from Finn. She had hoped to would call her to see if she was okay, or at least if she had heard from Rachel. She would dial and then erase Finn's number, she felt stuck, unable to move forward or move at all. She hadn't expect these feelings to form, at least not for her best friends boyfriend. She loved who she was with Finn and his willingness to make her laugh, and most importantly feel safe. She sat wanting to cry from being so frustrated. She pulled her tears back, dialed the number once again but this time she didn't delete it. She waited two rings before a frantic Finn answered.

"Hey, Quinn is she okay?" He asked hopeful, obviously showing care for Rachel and not her.

"She seemed pretty upset when I dropped her off, I was actually calling to see if you were okay." She stated.

"I'm well I don't know how to feel." He said quietly.

"Want me to come over and we can talk?" She asked compassionately.

"Sure, thanks Quinn." He said sounding the happiest from when the call started.

"Kay I'll be right over." She hung up the phone, put her car on drive and headed to his house.

Rachel POV:

Rachel was softly drifting into sleep when she heard a knock on her front door. She sprung up hoping it was Finn to come and apologize. She ran down to open the door, only to see Noah with his hands in his pockets. She couldn't help but smile, he had known her well enough to come over when she was upset. He smiled at her waiting for a hug, she sunk into his arms and put her head on his chest.

"So I know for a fact when you're mad you want company." He said when they pulled away from their long hug.

"I'm glad you're here, I think I over reacted." She said softly.

"Yes, but then you wouldn't be you. Nice shirt by the way." He said cooly.

"Thanks, I believe it belonged to the famous Noah Puckerman." She said lightly shoving him.

"Well I hear he is quite good-looking." He said.

"Not really, he is eh." She said smiling.

"Take that back." He said with a smile.

"Or what?" She said smirking.

"I'll tickle you to death." He said moving towards her.

"You wouldn't." She said moving back.

"I think we both know I would." He said starting to chase her around the living room.

"Noah, stop." She said laughing as he pulled her onto the couch. He got onto top of her holding her wrist down and began tickling her, she squirmed and laughed yelling for him to stop. When she looked like she was dying he stopped and just looked down at her.

They caught each others gaze, and it stayed there for what felt like forever. He was about inches away from being able to kiss her like he longed, he started to lean down.

_Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter _

_Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter _

_Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade _

He got off her and watched as she went and grabbed her phone. Rachel grabbed it on it's third ring. Puck turned to see who was calling her.

"Hey, Finn." She said into the phone.

Finn's POV:

Him and Quinn talked it over and over about the fight with Rachel. Every time he felt like yelling or giving up Quinn would turn and put her hand gently on his shoulder. She would smile and would tell him it would be fine.

"I think you should call her." Quinn said sweetly.

"But it's obvious she's mad." He said avoiding it. Quinn couldn't quite figure out why he was avoiding it.

"It's the right thing to do." She said even though she wish she was the one he was pinning for, not Rachel.

"Okay." He grabbed his phone, and took a breather before dialing Rachel.

"Hey, Rach can we talk?" He said hoping she would forgive him already.

A/n: Tell me what you thought. And I think I smell a break up coming on! –Rachel


	7. Chapter 7

A/N-Rate, Review,Add (:

A/N- Wow you guys are truly amazing! Now for the chapter everyone's been waiting for!

Chapter 7: The Break-Up

Rachel's POV:

"Yeah Finn what's up?" Rachel said into her phone.

"Can I maybe come over and we can talk in person?" He asked.

"Yeah I guess." Rachel said a little unsure. "Okay see you then." She said before hanging up her phone, she then looked over at Noah.

"What'd he want?" Puck asked even though he didn't really want to know.

"He wants to come over to talk." She said weakly.

"Should I go?" He asked.

"No." She responded quickly. She looked over and gave him a small smile.

"Okay." He said smiling back at her.

They sat in silence, until the door bell rang. Rachel got up and answered the door to see Finn standing there and Quinn's car behind him. She froze, it seemed like whenever they fought Quinn was right there. She shut the door behind her and stood on her doorstep with him.

"You were with Quinn?" She said looking over at Quinn's car.

"Yeah, so you were with Puck." He said nudging towards Puck's truck.

"So on the night we were fighting we were with people who weren't us, i don't know but that looks bad to me." Rachel said grabbing her now frozen arms.

"Yeah, I guess." He said shrugging.

"Could you at least say something." Rachel said sounding her.

"I don't know what to say, it's seems like we are always fighting now." He said.

"This isn't working." Rachel said lowering her head down.

"Yeah." He said quietly. "Well I'm gonna go." He said turning to face Quinn's car.

Finn's POV:

Finn couldn't believe within seconds his relationship with Rachel was over. He also couldn't figure out why he hadn't said anything to make her change her mind. In a way he agreed with her, he made his way to Quinn's car.

"How'd it going?" Quinn said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Just drive far from here." He told her.

"Okay." She said quietly. She drove until she saw a Frosty Freeze, she pulled into their parking lot. "Want to talk about it over ice cream?" She asked him.

"Sure thanks." He said getting out of the car, when they got out he stopped walking. Quinn turned to him puzzled, he pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks for everything Quinn." He said smiling.

"Oh course." She said hugging back.

Once they got their ice cream, the find a place to sit it was pretty easy since it was 11 at night and the fact they were the only one's there except for the workers. Quinn tried not to push him into talking about it, and sat there quietly until he was ready to talk about it.

"We broke up." He said looking at her.

"Oh Finn I'm so sorry." She said sincerely, she really did feel bad.

"It's okay really, she was mad I was with you but meanwhile she was with Puck." Quinn was taken aback when he told her Rachel was mad they were together.

"Oh." Was all Quinn could manage.

Puck's POV:

He waited for what felt like hours for Rachel to return, he half expect Finn to walk in hand in hand with her. So when she opened the door alone looking on the verge of crying he walked up to her and put her in his arms. She began to lightly sob into his chest. He just rubbed her back slowly.

"We, we broke up." She said quietly.

"Aw Rachel I'm sorry, do you want space?" He asked her getting ready to let go.

"No." She pulled him back into a hug. "Can you stay with me tonight?" She asked him.

"Yeah of course." He said still hugging her.

"Thanks, Noah." She said.

He looked down at her and wiped the tears away with his thumb, and smiled at her. She gave him a weak small smile before letting go. Puck grabbed his phone from his pocket remembering he should probably call his mom.

"My mom is probably freaking out, why don't I call her and I will meet you up stairs." He said looking at her, even when crying she looked beautiful. She nodded once before walking up stairs. Puck dialed his mom's number hoping she wasn't in her freaking out stage yet.

"Hi ma, yes I'm fine. Rachel and Finn broke up and Rachel needs me here. Okay she you tomorrow. Bye." He hung up his phone, his mom had knew about Rachel from the start and how much he loved her. He made his way up stairs to see Rachel in her bed sitting up waiting for him.

"So I can make a bed on the floor." He said, he said referring to the other times they had sleepovers at her house.

"Can you sleep with me, up here." She said weakly. "I don't want to be alone."

"Yeah of course." He walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Night Noah." She said once he crawled in bed.

"Night Rach." He said turning so they were facing each other.

A/N: Next chapter is break up part 2. Tell me what you thought.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N-Rate, Review,Add (:

A/N- Wow you guys are truly amazing!

Chapter 8: The Break-Up (part 2)

Rachel's POV:

Rachel woke up the next morning with a pair of strong arms surrounding her, and soft breathing on her back. She turned to see Noah sleepy so peacefully she was almost afraid to move him. She very slowly got out from under his arm and grabbed a pair of clothes and a towel. She stopped a took a deep breathe and looked at the jacket on her couch, it was Finn's old letterman jacket. She checked her phone and noticed she had no missed calls and finally like it sink in that it could really be over. After her shower she tip-toed into her room and quickly woke Puck up.

"Noah." She said gently shaking him. He looked at her and smiled sleepily.

"Hey Rachel, how you feeling?" He asked her yawning.

"Better, thanks for being here last night." She told him.

"Of course, I'd do anything for you." He said pulling her into the bed for a hug.

"I'm just going to get some things out of here." She said grabbing a small box, she started walking over to her dresser and put the pictures of her and Finn in the box. She also folded his letterman jacket and a WMHS t shirt. She looked around and thought she had gotten everything but looked down at her wrist. She had a star charm bracelet, one Finn had given her for an anniversary she slowly unclasped it and put it in the box. She turned to see Puck standing next to her, she ran to his chest.

"I didn't think it would be this hard." She said softly crying.

"I know it's going to be okay." He said comforting her.

Finn's POV:

Finn went home that day and walked up to his room and noticed everything reminded him of Rachel. He took all the pictures of them of his desk. He grabbed the shirt with the gold star in the sleeve, and took away notes she gave him. He kept trying to be upset but somehow a peppy blonde kept popping into his head instead. He knew it was wrong but something about Quinn put him at ease, he just hoped he wasn't the only one. He woke up the next morning with a knock at his door. He went down to answer it.

"Rachel hey." He said confused.

"I brought some of your things." She said looking down at the box.

"Oh yeah I have some of your's too." He said letting her in.

"Okay." She said short and quiet.

"So how are you?" He asked her sincere.

"Well I've been better." She said smoothing her skirt down something she always did when she was nervous.

"Listen, I still want us to be friends." He said after a awkward silence.

"I'd like that." Rachel said with a small smile.

"Good." He said as the exchanged boxes. "I loved you, you know that right?" He asked her with all seriousness.

"Yes, i did." She said nodding. She grabbed her box and kissed him on the cheek. "I loved you too." She said before exiting his house.

Quinn's POV:

Quinn could barely sleep all she could think about is was Rachel upset, did Finn like her back, did she cause the break up. She kept tossing and turning, she really liked Finn but was that worth having Rachel hate her. Rachel was there for her when it seemed like no one was, but Finn had helped her through a lot and gave her butterflies. She would have to just call Rachel and talk to her and then maybe she could face Finn. She looked at the clock and noticed it was 10:05 am so she grabbed her phone, just then it rang.

"Hello." She spoke into her phone.

"Hey! I miss you, want to go shopping?" She instantly froze when she heard Rachel's voice on the other side of the line.

"Hey Rach, yeah shopping sounds great!" Quinn said catching her breathe, so Rachel didn't hate her.

"Great, I'll pick you up later." Rachel said before hanging up.

Quinn decided the it would be the perfect time to tell Rachel that she maybe had feelings for her ex- boyfriend. She took a deep breathe before jumping out of the bed and started getting ready for the day.

Puck's POV:

Puck couldn't believe that the girl he had loved was now finally single, and she trusted him more then anyone. He couldn't tell if he should tell her or if he should wait. Only he kept thinking about Finn's reaction and their friendship. Which made him think about Rachel and his friendship, which freaked him out a little. He felt his phone vibrated in his pocket in her instantly thought of Rachel and a smile crept on his face.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey Puck." Finn's voice was on the other line.

"What's up dude?" Puck asked really curious.

"Well I thought maybe we could hangout, play video games or something." Finn said really sincere, which can of made it impossible not to.

"Yeah for sure." Puck said.

"Alright see you later." He said before hanging up.

Puck thought maybe then would be the perfect time to tell him that he was completely in love with his ex girlfriend.

A/N: Hey guys sorry long time but homework is evil! But next chapter will be them hanging out with the people who love others so it's a love square right now. And remember reviews aren't necessary but greatly appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N-Rate, Review,Add (:

A/N- Wow you guys are truly amazing!

Chapter 9: Would I Lie to You?

Rachel's POV:

Rachel drove over to Quinn's house after stopping and picking up her wallet and Dad's credit card. She turned the radio up and pulled into Quinn's driveway and honked twice, Quinn quickly ran into the front seat. Rachel gave her a small hug over the seats and smiled.

"I've missed you." Rachel told her.

"I missed you too." Quinn said telling the honest truth, she had missed Rachel through all the drama that had been going on.

"So I schedule for nails, hair, and eyebrows. And then maybe after we could go shopping or eat or something." Rachel explained.

"Sounds amazing." Quinn said deciding to tell Rachel when they were getting their nails done or hair. Quinn turned the radio back up and the song 'Hot and Cold' started playing making both girls turn to each other and started to belt out in song.

"_You change your mind like a girl changes clothes, and you pms like a __**bitch**__ I would know."_ They sang, they yelled the bitch part and started laughing after.

They sang all the way to the salon and when they jumped out of the car they linked arms just like old times. Rachel completely forgot about her break up and Quinn forgot all about the feelings she had for Finn. They walked in and the lady looked them up, they first were up for hair. Rachel decided to get side bangs and cut her hair to her shoulders, she said new beginning new look. Quinn decided to fix up her highlights and cut her dead ends.

"Rachel it looks so good." Quinn told her.

"I really love it, and yours looks amazing." She told Quinn.

"It's pretty much the same just lighter." Quinn said laughing.

"But it looks good on you." Rachel said hugging her.

Next the lady had them sit to get there nails and toes painted, they were told to look over the colors. Rachel decided on a dark red for her nails and toes, and Quinn decided on a french tip and yellow for her toes. They sat and put the message on the chair on and began to relax.

"So are you okay, with you know the breakup?" Quinn asked trying to turn the conversation on Finn.

"Yeah me and Finn are going to try and stay friends, I mean we were before we started dating we just have to get over the awkward part." Rachel explained.

"So you're over him?" Quinn asked raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, I think so. But I don't know if I am so over him that I'm ready to see him with someone else, you know?" Rachel answered.

"Yeah." Quinn whispered.

"So any new guys you like?" Rachel asked trying to get the conversation back.

"No same old same old." She said the words Rachel said ringing through her head.

Finn's POV:

Finn waited for his friend Puck to arrive when his mom walked in the room,and kissed him on the check. Finn smiled and took the the groceries from her arms and put them in the kitchen. He started to unpack them when his mom Carole came in behind him and asked him a question.

"Where's Rachel lately?" She asked him, used to seeing Rachel over at the house.

"Oh well I forgot to tell you we broke up." He said quietly.

"Excuse me Finn, a little bit louder this time." Carole said.

"We broke up." He said louder this time.

"Oh Finn." She said hugging him.

"It's fine we are going to try to be friends." He said smiling, he heard a knock and assumed it was Puck so he went to answer it. Puck was there standing with the new halo and an extra controller.

"Ready to get your ass kicked at halo." Puck asked him smiling.

"I don't think that's going to happen." Finn said laughing. They did their traditional handshake and Puck and him walked up to his room. The began playing the game and Puck thought it would be a good time to bring up Rachel.

"So how are you, after the breakup and all." Puck said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, my and Rach are going to try and stay friends." Finn told him, Puck froze a little when he used the nickname Rach.

"That's good, so you are like okay though?" Puck asked trying to get more information.

"Yeah the weird thing is I keep thinking about Quinn." Puck was relieved to hear that but also a little mad.

"Really, so you're over Rachel?" Puck asked.

"I guess, I mean I still care about her a lot. I just want her to be happy." Finn explained.

"Yeah." Puck said feeling a little better.

"So who are you hooking up with now?" Finn asked him.

"Well actually there is something I have to tell you." Puck said.

A/n: AH! I hope you guys liked it! I enjoyed writing it and the next chapter feelings will be exposed, friendships will be tested, and new love will be formed! Oh and Rachel's hair looks like when she cut it before getting bangs so look up like Lea Michele short hair if you want to see it.

Remember Reviews = Love (:


	10. Chapter 10

A/N-Rate, Review,Add (:

A/N- A few chapters left, and in case you didn't know you guys are amazing.

Chapter 10- The Truth Comes Out

Finn's POV:

"What's up?" Finn asked.

"I need your advice." Puck said pausing the game, and turning to face Finn.

"Okay." He waited.

"Okay you see there's this girl I really like." Puck started to explain.

"You really like her or just a hook up like the others?" Finn asked.

"Definitely not just a hook up, I think I love her." Puck said.

"Love? You have to tell her, how many times does the Puckerman fall in love?" Finn said playfully punching his shoulder.

"It's Rachel." Puck said quietly.

"Rachel as in Rachel Berry?" Finn asked in disbelief.

"Yes, for awhile now. I didn't do anything because you guys were together, I'll give you a free punch no cost." He said.

"You really love her?" Finn asked.

"Yes, I do." Puck said closing his eyes getting ready to get punched.

"Tell her." He said after a long pause.

"What?" Puck asked surprised.

"Tell her you love her." Finn said.

Rachel's POV:

"Now that was relaxing." Rachel said as the exited the salon. "Hungry?" She asked Quinn as they walked to the car.

"Starving." Quinn replied.

Rachel looked down at her at her phone and saw she had a new text message from Puck, she clicked on it to read. She read it out loud so Quinn could hear.

_Hey Rachel, _

_Dinner tomorrow night? Dress nice. I have some big news to tell you._

"Big news, any idea what it's about?" Quinn asked.

"No clue." She responded.

"Perfect excuse to go shopping for a cute dress." Quinn laughed and pretty soon Rachel laughed along just like old times.

After they ate they drove over to the mall and Quinn dragged Rachel to a new super popular store. She looked around and noticed a price tag for one thing was 300.00 dollars, and looked at Quinn with a shocked face.

"300 dollars." She said pointing.

"Relax Ray."Quinn said using her old nickname.

"Fine but still." She said shrugging. Quinn grabbed three dresses without even looking at the price tags. She handed them all to Rachel and told her to come out after trying each on, and she would give her advice.

"Hey want to sleep over and then helping me get ready tomorrow?" Rachel asked over the curtain while slipping into a light blue dress with a sequin top and flowly bottom.

"Of course darling now hurry up." Quinn said. Rachel walked out in the blue and Quinn had a good look of it. "Hmm I don't know it's pretty but not dressy enough." She replied after awhile."Next." She demanded.

Next Rachel came out wearing a white ruffle one which she honestly thought looked a little strange but tried it on anyways. She walked out laughing and Quinn couldn't help but join in with the laughter.

"Was this a joke?" Rachel said laughing.

"It looked better on the hanger." Quinn said laughing trying to help her case for picking it out. "Okay moving on try on the last one." Quinn said. Rachel tried on the last one a black dress with a fit heart-shaped strapless top and a flowly bottom. She walked out to see Quinn's expression turned into a big smile and she clapped her hands together.

"You are getting it." Quinn said. "And luckily for you I have the perfect shoes that go with it." She said giving her a hug and turning her to face the mirror, Rachel looked at herself and nodded. She ended up paying for it and the walked to the car to go and get Quinn's stuff so she would be able to spend the night at Rachel's. Quinn smiled she was finally thinking she was her old best friend back, and she couldn't be happier.

Puck's POV:

Him and Puck were still playing video games even though Puck thought that Finn would hate him after dropping a bomb like that. They looked over at the clock and noticed they were at this game for two hours.

"Want to just sleep over?" Finn asked.

"Sure." Puck said grabbing his phone to call his mom. He noticed that Rachel texted him back that she was excited for tomorrow and couldn't wait for the big news. He smiled and then dialed his mom's number, he told her he was sleeping over at Finn's to which she replied to call her in the morning.

"I should probably tell you something." Puck said.

"Again." Finn said jokingly.

"That night you and Rachel broke up, I spent the night. We just slept nothing else." Puck said feeling better after telling him.

"I figured. I was with Quinn that night anyway." He replied.

"You like her huh?" Puck asked.

"I feel like I should feel upset about Rachel but then Quinn pops in my head and I totally forget to bother being upset." He explained.

"You should tell her." Puck said.

"Stealing my advice." Finn said laughing. Finally it seemed like their friendship would survive this shocking news. Maybe if they could survive this they could survive anything and maybe he would tell Quinn soon.

A/n: Hope you liked it! Sorry for long delay next Puck's feelings are exposed and Quinn has some shocking news to tell Rachel. Promise not to take this long again for the next chapter cause 2 weeks left of school! Let me know what you thought about the chapter! Thanks!

Keep Reading and Reviewing! (:


	11. Chapter 11

A/N-Rate, Review,Add (:

A/N- A few chapters left, and in case you didn't know you guys are amazing.

Chapter 11- Misunderstandings

Rachel's POV:

Rachel got in her new black dress as Quinn handed her the black pump heels, and gave her black dangly earrings. Quinn straightened her newly short haircut and whisked her bangs and gave her a matching necklace. She gave her a light smokey eye make up with a light pink nude lip gloss. She gave her one last look before clapping and saying it was here best work. Rachel gave her a huge and thanked her and smiled when she turned when she saw her reflection.

"Thank you so much Q" She said smiling giving her another hug.

"You look amazing Ray." She said hugging her back. "There's something I should probably tell you." She said taking a few deep breathes.

"Sure what's up?" Rachel asked.

"I lied when I said I didn't like anyone." She said feeling instantly dizzy. "I kinda actually like someone a lot." She continued.

"Who?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"Someone you know really well." She said freaking out.

"Who?" Rachel asked a little concerned.

"Well it's Finn." She said playing with the makeup.

"Finn?" She asked her voice becoming quiet.

"Yeah, but I want do anything if you don't want me too, because our friendship is way to important to me." Quinn said.

"Your friendship means a lot to me too, and you have been different. Happier I think, so Q don't mind me." She said reaching her arms for another hug, Quinn gratefully accepted it.

Puck's POV:

Puck tried on his white button up shirt and decided it looked weird, he tired on a blue button down shirt but that it looked too happy and not fancy. Tonight had to go perfect he kept telling himself he looked over and saw a black button up shirt and grabbed a grey undershirt. He realized while buttoning his shirt it was a gift from Rachel which was an added bonus. He put on dark blue jeans and looked one more time knowing tonight everything was going to change.

"You got this." He said for a last time before he grabbed keys and headed over to Rachel's house.

He knocked took a deep breathe and when Rachel opened the door her felt like he couldn't breathe all over again. He hadn't seen Rachel this dressed up since the time they went to that dance in middle school, but she looked so different but better. He smiled as she gave him a big hug.

"I thought it was supposed to be dressy." She said pouting.

"This is my dressy." He said wanting to hug her again.

"Oops I forgot my purse, by right back." She walked inside to see Quinn holding her purse she told her she would wait for her for details.

"Ready?" Puck asked.

"Yep." She said smiling.

When the got to the restaurant they were taken to a cute little table for two and Rachel was surprised how expensive and fancy the restaurant looked. She turned to see all couples holding hands on the table and she smiled and looked at Puck smiling back at her.

"This looks so expensive, are you sure this is okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I've got it." He said smiling.

"So you wanted to tell me something?" Rachel asked. He could feel himself getting nervous about telling her so big news.

"Well Rach."

Quinn's POV:

Quinn was in Rachel's room watching t.v, avoiding going home and having to deal with her probably drunk mother. She flipped the channels thinking about what Rachel told her, she basically told her she was okay with it. She couldn't tell what to do next she was used to being afraid Rachel wouldn't approve that now that she did she didn't know where to go from there. She picked up her phone to call Finn but when she picked it up it started ringing. She quickly answered it.

"I am psychic." She said laughing not knowing who it was yet.

"Really, can you see what's going to happen tomorrow night?" Finn's voice said on the other line, she instantly smiled.

"Hmm why?" She said laughing.

"Maybe you could see us getting dinner." He said laughing.

"I think I see that." She said smiling.

"Great call you tonight." He said hanging up. She hung up and smiled to herself and began to do a happy dance.

Rachel's POV:

"Tell me." She said smiling.

"Well for some time now I have been feeling or had feelings for you." He said nervously, he looked up at her she looked a little shocked.

"Wow, um." She didn't know how to respond.

"This was a mistake, I got to go." He said getting up and leaving.

"Noah wait." She said, but she was to late he was already gone.

She picked up her phone and called a number really quickly.

"Q can you come get me." She said wanting to cry.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N-Rate, Review,Add (:

A/N- A few chapters left, and in case you didn't know you guys are amazing.

Chapter 12- Tell Me You Love Me Too

Rachel's POV:

Rachel sat outside the restaurant thinking about her situation, she felt a breeze and grabbed her arms quickly. She kept seeing Puck's hurt expression and she kept going back to everything they had been through. She felt herself slowly going into letting herself cry. She remembered how he had been there through everything, how he was the kind of guy who gave her his jacket, the guy who made her laugh. She looked and saw Quinn running out to give her a hug.

"What happened Ray?" She asked her a little out of breathe.

"I'm in love with Noah." She said finally smiling.

Finn's POV:

Finn was smiling he was pretty sure he had just asked out Quinn, and he was pretty sure she said yes. He began to play video games when he heard a loud knock, it was happening every two seconds. It must be important if this person was knocking like a manic he thought to himself.

"I'm coming I'm coming." He yelled opening to see Puck looking more pissed then ever and hurt all at the same time. "Woah what happened." Finn asked.

"She just sat there, I told her I loved her and nothing." He said clenching his fist.

"Nothing?" Finn asked.

"Well i don't know, I sure wasn't going to sit and watch her reject me." He said now pacing back and fourth something he did when he was really upset.

"Did you even give her a chance to process it?" Finn asked raising his eyebrows.

"I, I, Forget it." Puck said slamming the door and his way out. Hey grabbed his phone and dialed a number really quickly. "Hey meet me at my house."

Quinn's POV:

Quinn looked at Rachel and tried to grasp the shocking news that she was just told.

"Sorry did you just say you love Puck?" Quinn asked confused.

"Well at dinner his shocking news was telling me he loved me, but I didn't respond right away and so he left. Which made me think about us and that made me think about how great he is." Rachel said with each word she became more and more sure that she really did love him.

"Well why are we still sitting here, time to get your man." Quinn said pulling Rachel up.

"But." Rachel stopped.

"But what?" Quinn said confused.

"But what if this ruins our friendship." She said looking down.

"Life's too short for what if's, now let's go!" Quinn said dragging Rachel to the car. Rachel smiled, she was finally going to tell Noah she loved him. She was going to finally see what it would be like to be in a relationship with a guy who cared a lot about her. Quinn wished her luck and told her she would meet her back at her house for another girl night. With that Quinn drove off and headed back over to Rachel's house to watch t.v.

Rachel's POV:

Rachel smoothed her hair down, fixed her dress, quickly looked to re-apply her makeup and smiled before she finally knocked. She knocked quietly and when no one answer she decided just to open the door on her own. She walked in to a kinda dark living room and saw two people on the couch.

"Noah." A girl giggled.

"Oh my god." Rachel said feeling her heart sink as soon as she saw Noah and Santana making out on his couch. She felt herself begin to cry as she turned and ran out of the house. She heard a voice behind her but she couldn't stop, she just kept running until she was far away from his house. She stopped and took a breathe and began to cry uncontrollably.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N-Rate, Review,Add (:

A/N- A few chapters left, and in case you didn't know you guys are amazing.

Chapter 13- I Miss Everything About You.

Rachel's POV:

Rachel sat on the grass and tried to catch her breathe, she thought he liked her maybe even loved her. She felt stupid and insecure and just let her tears flow not caring how stupid she looked. She saw Noah running down the block and decided she couldn't deal with it, she looked around to where she was she was only a few house's from Finn's so she took her shoes off and started to run. She reached his door and his mom answered with a concern expression and invited her in and went to get Finn.

"I know we are broken up but I need a friend right now." She said crying, he nodded and put his arms around her and slowly rocked her. He didn't dare say anything fearing it would upset her all over again.

"I feel so stupid, I'm sorry for bothering you." She told him.

"Rach, I'm here now tell me what happened." He asked softly.

"Noah." Was all she could say without crying.

"He loves you." Finn said.

"Then why was he making out with Slutty Santana." She asked.

"You love him too." Finn said laughing at the nickname Rachel had giving Santana.

"I thought I did but-" She started.

"But nothing love is love." Finn said.

"When did you become so smart?" She said laughing and giving him a hug.

"Guess you two are back together." They turned to see Quinn upset.

Quinn's POV:

Quinn was so mad she felt so dumb, Rachel and Finn would never stop loving each other. She felt like screaming she jumped into her car and drove away despite her so called friends telling her to wait. She drove by a hurt looking Puck and rolled her window down.

"Guess you heard Rachel and Finn are back together?" Quinn asked

"What." He asked angrily.

"I know like what is their deal?" She said getting mad.

"And here I felt awful about making out with Santana while she is-" Puck started.

"What." Quinn asked.

"I made out with Santana and Rachel caught us but she's with Finn so." He explained.

"Oh my god, get in." She demanded.

"Why?" He asked.

"Just do it." She said un-patiently. He got in and she made a u-turn. "We are going to fix this." She said smiling.

A/N: I think there are like two chapters left but maybe an epilogue. I haven't decided but check out some of my other stories. Hope you liked it, Reviews are love and the world needs more love :D


	14. Chapter 14

A/N-Rate, Review,Add (:

A/N- Last chapter, and in case you didn't know you guys are amazing. I loved writing this story and I am sad it's ending, but if you like check out some of my other stories. Up to you (:

Chapter 14- Love Will Keep Us Together.

Rachel's POV:

Rachel sat on Finn's couch and put her head in her hands, and looked up at Finn who sat far away from Rachel fearing Quinn would freak out again if she saw them close together. Rachel heard a car pull up and went to the window and saw Quinn pulling Puck out of the car and she looked over at Finn confused.

"Who is it?" Finn asked her.

"Quinn and Noah." Rachel responded, Finn threw himself at the window and saw them walking up to the door.

"We should look like we don't know." Finn instructed, they both went to sit down Finn on the couch and Rachel on the heard a knock a Finn tried not to jump up and go and answer it he contained himself well enough to walk up slowly. He answered the door to see Quinn looking sorry and Puck sulking in the corner. Rachel got up smiled at Quinn and grabbed Puck's hand.

"We need to talk." She told him.

"Listen Rach I never meant to hook up with-" She interrupting by kissing him slowly and then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him more intensely.

"I love you Noah." She said when she felt them both smile after the kiss.

"I love you so much Rach." He said kissing her again.

Finn's POV:

Finn looked at Quinn not saying anything yet, he looked at her while she was looking at him. It was obvious the other was waiting for the other one to say something and neither knew what to say.

"I'm sorry." Quinn finally said.

"It's okay." He said smiling at her.

"I always assume things." She said looking down.

"It's okay, cause then you wouldn't be you." He said pulling her into a hug.

"I like you Finn, I like you a lot." She said looking up at him.

"Good cause I like you a lot too." He said leaning down to kiss her, she pulled in and they kissed and smiled at each other.

"Finally." They turned to see Puck with his arm over Rachel and they were both smiling.

"I could say the same." Finn responded to Puck. Rachel walked over to Quinn and gave her a hug.

"Girls." Puck said to Finn rolling his eyes. The girls began to whisper and jump up and down and started talking about how cute they were for their boyfriends.

"Double date tonight?" The girls asked the boys, the just shrugged and they walked over and gave their new girlfriends kisses.

-The End-


	15. Chapter 15 epilouge

A/N-Rate, Review,Add (:

A/N- Last chapter, and in case you didn't know you guys are amazing. I loved writing this story and I am sad it's ending, but if you like check out some of my other stories. Up to you (:

Chapter 15- Epilogue

Rachel walked with her boyfriend Puck to her locker, he stopped pulled her back a gave her a small kiss. She felt them both smile after and pulled him into a hug and smiled up at him. He kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand again and they started walking again. She saw her best friends Finn and Quinn or as the school now called them the Inn's making out at her locker.

"Get a room." Rachel said laughing, it wasn't even weird anymore to see them kiss and in fact Rachel was truly happy for them.

"We will when you two do." Quinn said sticking out her tongue at Rachel.

"Big game tomorrow." Finn said patting Puck on the back.

"Which reminds me, you two have to wear our jerseys." Puck said putting his arm around Rachel.

"Sounds good to me." Rachel said leaning in to kiss him.

"I'm in." Quinn said hugging Finn.

"You better win." Rachel told the boys.

"Or what?" Puck asked laughing.

"I don't think I could date someone who didn't win." She said smiling.

"You are bluffing." He said grabbing her hand.

"Bye guys." Rachel said turning her back as Puck grabbed her and kept walking.

"So Finn." Quinn said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh right." He leant down and kissed her and pulled his letterman jacket on her shoulders.

"Thank you." She said smiling.

"Dinner tonight?" He asked putting his arm around her.

"I think I could manage." She said as they walked to class.

Rachel jumped into Puck's truck as he started the engine, she leant over and kissed him and smiled. They always went and got food 4th period and went through the lunch period. Rachel had a free period and Puck had a art class and the teacher never did role call. At first Rachel was resistant but he told her she needed a little more experience in her life.

"Puck." She looked over at him.

"Yeah." He responded.

"We can never break up because I would hate not having you in my life." She said grabbing one of his hands. "I love you too much."

"I love you, maybe even more." He said grinning.

"Not possible." She said.

"Is." He said pulling into the parking lot.

"Puck..." She said.

"Yes Rach." He noted the seriousness in her voice.

"I'm ready." She responded.

"To eat?" He asked.

"No ready ready." She said leaning in to kiss him.

"Oh. My house?" He asked kissing her.

"Hurry." She said smiling.

Finn and Quinn walked hand and hand into the cafeteria and sat down with the glee club. They were used to Rachel and Puck only coming to lunch occasionally. Brittany was eating and dropped her fork and starting clapping.

"What?" Kurt asked her.

"They are doing it." Brittany told him.

"Who?" Santana asked.

"Them." She pointed to the empty seats where Puck and Rachel usually sat. "I am never wrong." She added nodding.

"Okay Brittany." They all rolled their eyes at her. Quinn and Finn scooted in close and she wrapped one arm behind his back.

"I might be soon." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"It. Soon." She said smiling.

"Soon." He said kissing her.

_The End_ (for real this time.)

A/N: So first SOOO sorry for the late chapter, i went away and no internet! it was awful but anyway what did you guys think?


End file.
